I Can Read You
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Twilight Town High is a crazy place to be with this group of friends. A redheaded pyro, a badass skater girl, a guy with girly hair, a group of twins, and three best friends since kindergarten. But it's the dyslexic guitarist, Roxas, with the biggest problem. And it seems his friend Namine is the one determined to help. AU. RokuNami. SoKai. Haynette. Implied Rion. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Helloooo! Once again I am here with a Kingdom Hearts AU! WOOO. This one is different than my other one. Though, it seems I really like to torture these characters and give them some sort of defect. Why? I have no clue. _

_I finally jumped on board with the whole "twins fall for twins" thing. __Kairi and Namine are twins and Roxas and Sora are twins in this one. Yayyy. _I'm only gonna do it in one story though. Then go back to Roxas and Sora as cousins. It'll get old if I did it in every story, now wouldn't it?  


_Okay, back to the point. I made Roxas dyslexic because my uncle (whom I seem to keep writing stories based off of) is dyslexic and he used to play guitar. He had trouble reading music or even lyrics for that matter. So I made this story about Roxas having trouble being able to read his own lyrics. (You'll notice that they're all Jesse McCartney songs because I love him and he voices Roxas, so it fits.) This first chapter is pretty short. But hopefully I can make them longer. _

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts in anyway shape or form! I do own a Roxas plushie though! :D  
_

_-Ash_

* * *

Roxas and Sora Rollin. Freshmen at Twilight Town High. They were cool kids, twins too, and they would have girls all over them if it weren't for the fact they didn't want "flings". Skating was a biggy for the two. They would eat, sleep, and breathe it if they could. They were kind and caring, but Roxas could be snarky and sarcastic once he got comfortable around you. Sora was the sweeter twin, you could say. Though, Roxas sometimes was quiet and shy around new people. His fiery redheaded best friend, Axel, claims he turns into a "zombie".

Axel Louis. Got it memorized? He was a sophomore at the school. Axel had his fun with matches and lighters. His friends soon learned to keep those away from him. He also skated like the twins but he'd often try to impress a girl and fall on his face. Axel's hair was just naturally that fiery color, no one ever believed him though, saying he had to have dyed it. Pranks were also a thing he was into, not that his friends liked it, considering they were his victims. Mostly Riku.

Riku Emerson was a tough kid. He was a sophomore as well, though he was slightly shorter than Axel. He was the only one of his friends that actually played a school sport. Football? Nah. He actually played soccer if that's a surprise. Though his hair was longer than most guys' no one ever questioned him. Most people were actually scared of Riku, unless you found out what a big softie he was for his female friends. Especially, Xion.

Xion Sweet was anything but that. She was tough, quiet, shy, but demanding at the same time. She was kind but you wouldn't want to piss her off. She was the youngest, skipping a grade, making her thirteen as a freshman. Her skateboard meant more to her than a relationship ever would though it seemed. Xion was one of the boys, but she was the cautious one behind their evil schemes. Never would she let Hayner and the gang affect her choices.

Hayner Jones, Olette Marsh, and Pence Carton have all known each other since kindergarten. They were also known as the "Three Musketeers" considering they had been friends before they had met anyone else in the teenagers group of friends. Pence was all about mysteries and taking pictures. If he heard any type of rumor he'd go to snoop it out. Hayner is a hot head, always trying to get his way. There is a half hearted side to him though; he could be caring when he tried. Olette was the girl that stole his heart, having been with the two since the age of five, she was used to being around them and going on their adventures. She soon became an adventurer herself. Someday she said she wanted to go across the country to find new things. Hayner and Pence agreed to tag along of course, but Hayner didn't agree with Ventus' remark about tagging along.

Ventus Rollin was a senior at Twilight Town High. Of course, by the last name you see that he is the older brother of the Rollin twins. There is much confusion though, considering Roxas and Ventus looked more alike than the actual twins did. Same dark blond hair and bright blue eyes. Speaking of which, they also had a cousin by the name of Vanitas who, by glance, looks a bit like Sora. Though, the personalities were completely different through the family tree. Vanitas was almost the exact opposite of his cousins. He was lazy, rude, and quite the play boy. Ventus, on the other hand, was kind and caring like his brothers. He'd do anything and everything for someone. Though don't doubt that Ven could also be a bit of a jokester, constantly teasing his little brother of the crush he's had on Kairi Strife since second grade.

This is where our little introductions end. The sweet Strife twins, Kairi and Namine. Namine was shy, quiet, and artistic while Kairi was more out going and put herself out there for fun. The two were cautious due to the fact their parents split when the girls were just three. In the end of the custody battle, it seemed that neither parent was fit to take care of them. Therefore, the twins ended up living with their grandmother. The girls didn't mind in the slightest because once moving to Twilight Town they gained all their friends. Kairi is very open to her sister about her crush on her best friend Sora. Namine is quieter when it comes to hers but it just so happens she has a crush on the other twin, Roxas. Ironic, right? Namine could never bring herself to speak openly about such things, but maybe she would eventually. Maybe she would just keep it quiet a bit longer.

_Everyone has a secret, don't they?_

* * *

The two female twins stepped in sync down the sidewalk, before pausing at crosswalk. They stood together chattering about useless things while the light turned green.

That is until Kairi brought up a more interesting topic, "So, do you think Sora likes me, Nams? I mean, he doesn't react to any flirting I try or anything."

The blonde twin shrugged, "Just tell him how you feel."

Kairi shook her head, the dark cherry locks of hair smacked her in the face, "No, no! I'll ruin our friendship if he doesn't like me back!"

"You're making this way too complicated," Namine groaned before continuing, "He's obviously crazy about you Kai, so get over whatever it is that's really holding you back."

Her sister sighed and stomped her foot, "That's not it! I'm saying I don't want-"

"Look out!" A familiar voice screamed.

Turning around, they saw the two Rollin twins coming towards them on their skateboards. The girls screamed cowering in fear. Roxas slammed his foot on the pavement, skidding to a stop hastily before latching onto his brother's arm to slow him. Sora grimaced but then peaked an eye open to see that he didn't hit one of the females. He exhaled in relief before slumping next to a bush nearby.

Roxas placed a hand on his chest to ease his racing heartbeat, "You two didn't get hurt did you?" He asked through exhausted huffing.

"No, we're fine." Namine replied catching her breath from the scare.

That's when Xion finally made her arrival, gliding up behind the boys on her board before furrowing her brow, "What happened here? I heard screaming. I told you guys it wasn't a good idea to race! You're such idiots!" She barked at the boys.

"It's cool Xion, no one got hurt. We all just had a few mini-heart attacks." Sora huffed before grinning at her.

"Thank God, I swear Sora, how do you not get brain damage with all the nonsense you do? Is that spiky hair of yours actually a helmet?" Xion retorted with a stomp of her foot.

Sora's grin only widened, "It possibly could be. Hit me with a brick and let's find out."

Roxas finally found this as a decent time to cut in, "Um, maybe let's not. Even though Sora does deserve a brick to the head."

"Hey!"

Namine giggled at the bickering that was amongst her friends before snapping back to reality, "Guys! We're going to be late for school!"

"Oh damn it!" Xion screeched before hopping back on her board and taking off before even checking the light.

"Need a lift, Kai?" Sora asked as he placed a foot on his skateboard.

Kairi cautiously put her feet on the back of the board, "Is this safe?"

The chocolate haired boy shrugged, "We'll find out now won't we?" He took off down the road, merely laughing as Kairi screeched his name in fear.

Roxas turned to Namine, "You too?"

The blonde shook her head, "N-No thanks, I get nervous on anything with wheels that isn't a car. I'll just run."

Her friend flipped his board up, before tucking it under his arm. Roxas turned his lips up into a smile before hold his arm out for the girl to grab, "We'll run together then?"

Namine let out a giggle then nodded as she looped her arm around his elbow padded arm. Once the light turned red for the cars to stop, the two took off into a high speed run towards there school, the mornings events now forgotten.

* * *

Namine eased down the hall, it was finally her free period, and luckily for her it was right before lunch. She was sure Roxas had the same free period as she did, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

As Namine paced down the hall she paused, hearing a tune from inside the music room. That was odd. All the music classes are earlier in the morning. Who could be in there? The flaxen blonde cocked her head before placing her ear to the door.

"_You can't walk back in my life. _

_You had your chance to be by my side._

_I don't have to hear you cry to know."_

"What a beautiful voice..." Namine murmured to herself in awe. The younger twin was now determined to find out this mysterious singer.

"_Just go._

_I gave you my word and I promised to love you._

_Go, it's over. _

_You had your chance. _

_Just go._

_There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you._

_To me you're already gone." _

The blue eyes of Namine peaked into the room, as the door silently opened with a slight creek. She prayed the mysterious voice wouldn't hear it. The person she saw, though, was one she hadn't expected. Not at all. Namine's jaw dropped when she saw the spiky blond hair of Roxas Rollin. He was strumming on a guitar, his eyes focused on a sheet of paper in front of him. His mouth sang out the words flawlessly.

"_I got a new love now. _

_She's my new love now._

_And she loves me so._

_Takes me where you never..." _

Roxas paused then hit the note again, "Never...tool? Wait. No. That's took." He bit his tongue before groaning irritably. "Damn it, I can't even learn the stupid words _I_ wrote! How am I ever going to be able to do this if I can't read my lyrics!"

What's he mean by that? The girl stood and slowly tip-toed over to her friend. She lightly put a hand on his shoulder. The blond boy jumped and let out a small gasp of surprise.

"How long have you been here?" Roxas demanded.

The blonde gripped her arm, before giving him a guilty smile, "Long enough."

"You heard me singing, huh?"

She nodded slowly, "I didn't mean to. I heard you from the hall and wanted to know who it was. I'm sorry, Roxas."

He shook his head, "No. No. Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have been singing in here. It's just..." Roxas paused before explaining, "The guitar I've been using is Sora's, and until I get some money I can't get my own. Well, Sora wants his back now, and I was trying to finish writing this song. So, I snuck in here to use one of the school's guitars..."

"I see. Why are you having trouble?"

The boy in front of her flinched before sighing in defeat, "I guess some_one_ should know the truth. If anyone I guess I'd want it to be you." Namine fought a blush at his words as he continued, "Sora knows, but he's my twin, so he's going to of course. But the point is, I'm dyslexic, Namine..."

Her heart dropped. He's dyslexic? How does he always much such perfect grades then? Namine opened her mouth to speak but it came out in a stutter. She kept trying until all she could force out was, "H-How...?"

"How do I make good grades?"

She nodded vigorously, waiting for the answer.

"I go to tutoring after school on Wednesdays. Have you noticed how I always claim to have 'detention' on those days? I'm surprised no one has noticed it's always a Wednesday."

For the moment, Namine was speechless. How could she have not figured this out?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all! I haven't updated this one in a while. So I decided to. I'm gonna be uploading a lot of things. I got my butt in gear and decided I need to get these up and finished soon. A lot of my stories I have been doing for quite sometime now so. Here is the next chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **Nope.  
_

_-Ash_

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"You told Namine?" Sora gazed at his twin brother in disbelief.

Roxas glanced at him and nodded, "Yeah, why? Is it a bad thing?"

The brunette shook his head wildly, "No, no! It's great. It means you're getting more comfortable with letting people know. I just didn't expect it." Sora sat up on his bed, "Why, of all people, did you tell Nami?"

The blond twin shrugged, "I just felt... comfortable with her knowing, I guess. She said she wants to help me with my music."

"She does?"

He nodded again, "Yeah. Nami said that she used to play piano, so she knows how to read music."

Sora plopped back onto his bed, "But you don't know how to read music. You just taught yourself."

"Yeah, that's the point. What if I need to learn how to?"

"It's up to you, bro. I think it's a great idea that she wants to help you. Plus, she's only the second person who knows you can sing, right?"

Roxas shook his head, "Third, counting you."

Sora glanced over at his brother, "What? Who else?"

The blond shifted in the beanbag chair he sat on, "When Axel and Riku stayed the night that one time. Axel came in to brush his teeth and heard me singing in the shower."

His brother let out a loud snort, "Wow. Okay. You should watch your singing there superstar."

* * *

Roxas walked through the school hallway, running his hands against the lockers as he did every day until he finally reached his. He put in the combination: 013. His locker door opened and the stack of papers nearly fell on him. He began trying to decipher his homework from his songs in the disorganized mess. A sudden small tap on his shoulder got his attention. He turned around and came face to face with a familiar pair of blue eyes. He blinked a second before relaxing his face with a smirk.

"There you are!" Namine squeaked.

He cocked a brow, "You've been looking for me?"

"Well yeah! You dissed on walking to school this morning. I thought something might be wrong." She replied.

Roxas let out a sigh, "Yeah sorry about that. I had some homework I forgot about and told Sora to go on without me," he threw a grin at her, "Hope you didn't miss me too much."

Namine let out a giggle before playfully hitting him in the arm, "In your dreams fancy pants."

"Is that really the best insult you can come up with Namine? Your skills have gotten weak."

She crossed her arms in a huff, "Shut up Roxas."

Roxas leaned back against his locker, "Hey, tell you what. Meet me in the music room during free period. I asked the music teacher and he's all for me using the guitars. Cool?"

Namine smiled shyly at him, "Yeah cool."

He grinned, "Great. See you at break." He said as he closed his locker door and headed towards his class. But there were eyes lurking near them, and they just hadn't known.

"_Did you hear that? Why are they going there?" _

"_Who really knows, ya know?" _

"_Well let's go find out then…"_

* * *

Namine sat beside him as he plucked strings on the guitar and sang a few cords. She then picked up the sheet music, "Do notes switch around on you too, Roxas?"

"Well, my dyslexia doesn't really make things completely turn; it just makes things less comprehending and occasionally letters get blurry. But it makes it pretty impossible for me to learn music on my own or comprehend my own lyrics."

"Ah, I get it." Namine replied with a nod, "Well let's see if I can help you. Let's start basic electuary school stuff."

Roxas smiled, "Alright, thanks Nami."

She blushed slightly, "You're welcome. So this one right here, that's a quarter note, can you see it?" She asked him.

"Yeah, a little. A quarter note is only one beat, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah and a half is two. Can you see the difference between the look of them?"

"Yeah, I can see the difference." He replied with a smile.

"Good."

She walked beside him as he glided on his skateboard. She admired his blonde locks of hair and the way the sun reflected off his tanned skin. In reality, Namine had probably liked Roxas since they were little, but it just wasn't something she did anything about. He turned to face her, making her face go red from her thoughts. He stopped his board before facing her.

"You said you don't do go with wheels right?"

"H-Huh?"

"Skateboarding lessons, I'll give you them to repay you for the music help."

Her eyes widened, "Roxas that's not really-"

"I want to do something for you. What better than this? Then you can skateboard with the rest of us. I can even give you skateboard rides like Sora does with Kairi." He replied with a grin.

"Thanks but I just-woah!" Roxas grabbed her waist and stood her up on his skateboard. Namine looked down at the sidewalk nervously before turning her gaze to Roxas. His lips turned up slightly to offer comfort, "I've got you Nami."

She gripped onto his shoulders tightly, "O-Okay."

Roxas slowly started moving the board under her feet and Namine whimpered nervously. He stared up at her, "Hey, just look at me. You can do this."

She nodded nervously and road along the concrete with Roxas as her guide. She felt herself relaxing as the blond gripped her tightly and moved her along the path. The sidewalk began to grow in the amount of rocks and dirt. Suddenly, her balance checked and she tumbled off to the side, landing on top of her friend. The two of them fell into a blushing heap on the grass, when they realized they had finally arrived at her house. Namine's eyes widened at the sight of Roxas underneath her. Both sat frozen in the green grass underneath them.

"Hey! What are you two doing out here?" The voice of Kairi called. The pair snapped away from each other like retracting magnets.

They said their goodnights and scurried away before they could be teased anymore from Namine's red-headed twin sister.

* * *

Their days became typical. They would practice each day during free period and after school he'd take her to the skate park or down the side walk on his board. That was until one day as Roxas ran his hand down the lockers like he usually did. When he came across his own, there was a sign.

The said read: **"ɔan ʎou ɹead tɥis?**" With a poorly drawn picture of himself beneath it.

Roxas nearly felt tears about to pour from his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! So my internet has been out for some time now and I've finally gotten it back. So now I can update my stories I've been working on._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Nope._

_-Ash_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

"Okay! Who did you tell?" Roxas demanded as he stormed into the music hall.

Namine cocked her head to the side, "Tell who what?"

The blond boy slammed the door behind him causing the pale girl in front of him to flinch, "Who did you tell that I was dyslexic, Namine?"

"I didn't-"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! Or anyone for that matter! This is high school and people are vicious and hateful! You can't tell anyone anything. Not even your closest friends. What's this world coming to? I mean really I just-"

"Roxas!"

He jumped when Namine shot up from her chair in front of him. He snapped his mouth shut and tightened his lips into a line. The blonde girl merely gave him a disgusted glare, "Is that really what you think of me? Is that who you think I am, Roxas? I've known you since we were little, and you think I'd go tell someone your secret just like that? And for what? To make me cool or something? No! I'm not like that Roxas. Now are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"It's about this, Namine!" Roxas snatched a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. The drawing had jumbled writing and a terribly drawn picture of Roxas on it. Namine's demeanor fell with one glance at the paper. She turned her gaze towards him with an apologetic stare.

She shook her head, "Roxas, I didn't tell anyone. I swear to you that I didn't."

He let out a sigh, "I know you didn't… I'm sorry; I don't know what I was thinking. You're a better person than that."

"You're just angry… It's okay."

Roxas ran a hand through his hair then let it drag down his face, "What am I going to do? What if there are more of these around school?"

Namine sighed, "Well… I don't think anyone knows what it means right now. So just let things play out and see how it goes."

"Yeah, I guess that's all I can do." The boy replied with a nod.

"Well, since you're here… want to work on a song?" She asked coaxingly.

Roxas dropped his head and gave a sigh before glancing up at the girl. His lips turned upward slightly with a nod, "I'd like that." She smiled, motioning over to the piano seat. The boy took sat down next to her before reaching across her and grabbing the guitar.

"Which one do you want to work on?" Namine asked.

The blond scrunched his nose in thought, "Hmmm… How about _Good Life_?"

"Whatever you want, Roxie."

The pair wrote out lyrics as Roxas strummed out notes. He opened his mouth to sing a few tunes before he paused and turned to the girl next to him, "Namine… I think I want our friends to know I can sing."

Her eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

He gave a nod, "Yeah… I really want them to."

"Well… let's finish this song and tomorrow you can sing it to them at break."

Roxas grinned, "Yeah. Let's do it."

* * *

Seifer huffed and yanked himself away from the music room mirror, "He's still with her in there."

"You want to torment him some more tomorrow?" Fu asked.

Seifer glanced back at the window, "No… we'll wait. We'll let him give this little show to his friends then on Friday we'll do something worse. He already snapped at Namine today, if we can torture him some more and make them _really_ fight. Namine will come crying to her friends and I'll find her and comfort her."

"Why exactly do you want to be with Namine again?"

He scoffed, "Because she dumped me last year, remember? And I always want what I can't have, heh. She'll be mine again soon enough and everyone will know that little chicken wuss is dyselix."

"You mean 'dyslexic'."

"Whatever."

* * *

Roxas and Namine sat down at the round lunch table. The blond boy tapped his foot on the ground nervously before glancing over at Namine. She gave him a curt nod of encouragement.

Suddenly, Roxas blurted out, "I have a talent that no one knows about and I'd really like it if you guys knew."

His friends paused mid-conversation (or in some cases mid-bite) and stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Well… What is it?" Olette pried.

Roxas backtracked, "Um… Well…"

"Come to the music room tomorrow at break and you can all find out."

"Hey! No fair! How does Namine know already?" Hayner whined.

"She's been helping me with it. Just… promise you'll all be there?"

His friends all agreed and Roxas tried to ignore the knowing smirk that his twin held on his face.

* * *

Namine smiled, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You can do this Roxas."

The blond gulped then took a deep breath, "Yeah. I can."

The rest of Roxas' friends sat there, waiting patiently to learn what secret "talent" their friend had. Namine's face grew a smile as Roxas began strumming on his guitar. The boy squeezed his eyes tightly, refusing to see anyone's reaction to his music. He took one last deep breath before beginning to sing the words,

"_If I were you I'd be takin' it easy._

_Kick back and relax for a little while."_

Kairi was the first one to react to her friend's singing voice she had never heard before, "Yeah! Go Roxas!" She cheered.

Roxas' lips turned upward into a grin as he continued to sing.

"_We'll all be here tomorrow._

_Take time just to act like a little child._

_No matter what world has in store for us._

_You got the ring that better get off of us._

_Reach out for a comfortable chair._

_Rejoice, throw your arms in the air."_

Sora slowly grinned, listening to his twin's singing voice he hadn't heard in ages. Glancing around at the rest of his friends, he noticed their toes tapping and their heads wobbling to the beat. The chocolate haired boy slowly began clapping his hands loudly to the beat of his brother's music.

"_Cause it's a good life, so why ya'll trippin'?"_

_The good life's slippin' away._

_It's a good life, so why ya'll trippin'?_

_The good life's slippin' away._

_It's a good life, so why ya'll trippin'?_

_The good life's slippin' away._

_It's a good life, so why ya'll trippin'?_

_The good life's slippin' away."_

The boy strummed his guitar before peaking an eye opening, noticing how all his friends were clapping and swaying from side to side. Roxas let a small smile slip before turning to Namine. The flaxen blonde merely began clapping to urge him.

"_And if your boss is giving you pressure._

_Let go, take a breather in the park._

_You've got to find out what's your pleasure._

_In time you'll be singing like a lark."_

The burning redhead finally chimed in, "I know you can sing louder than that, Rollin! Let's hear it!"

"_Pretty soon you're sorry will chime for all._

_Somebody you need to call._

_Reach out for a comfortable chair._

_Rejoice, throw your arms in the air."_

Roxas sang the chorus once more before jumping to his feet from his stool. He began to stroll around the room, finally opening his eyes fully to capture his audience of friends. He stopped by his brother as the song slowed,

"_Trade in some misery_

_For some tender loving care._

_Cast aside those cloudy days._

_Crushes are hard to bear."_

The spiky haired singer glided over to Xion then Olette as he continued to sing the song he wrote.

"_Make up your mind_

_Or get a whole new lease on life._

_Reach out for a comfortable chair._

_Rejoice, throw your arms in the air!"_

Roxas jumped onto the piano seat, as he swept his fingers across the guitar chords with ease. He continued his guitar playing as he climbed on top of the piano itself and sat on the edge. This caused cheering amongst his crowd of friends. Namine sat with a grin that could nearly split her face in two. She was so excited to see him put himself out there like this. The blond boy swung his feet back and forth as he played, nodding his head up and down. His friends hadn't ever seen him this happy in a while.

The chorus started up once more. Roxas finished up with repeating the lines until the end,

"_It's a good life, so why ya'll trippin'?_

_The good life's slippin' away."_

He allowed his music to fade away slowly as his friends continued to clap. Roxas let out a laugh as he finished before his friends cheered for him.

"Thanks guys..." He said shyly.

"I didn't know you had it in you Roxie!" Kairi cooed as she jumped to her feet before him.

Roxas shrugged, "I didn't really either. But then, I guess I owe to all to Nams, here."

"Aww! He even gave her a pet name! That's so cute! Why don't you have a pet name for me, Hayner?" Olette cried before turning on her boyfriend. His reply simply came in stutters and muttered excuses.

"Well, if we owe it to Namine, then she should getting some love too." Axel snickered as he stood and began clapping loudly for both of them.

Namine's face simply flushed slightly, "It was nothing really."

"Oh come on, you're bringing our little Roxie out of his shell. You deserve some credit." The redhead retorted.

Roxas merely turned his lips upward to a smile before shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

_Another update! Huzzah! Not many more chapters until it's done. Yes indeed. So I hope you enjoy! And thank you for your reviews! (I also had a review that said this was their favorite KH fanfiction. I freaked out. So thank you for that!) _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Not mine._

_-Ash_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"_And I don't know_

_How to be fine when I'm not_

_Cause I don't know_

_How to make a feeling stop_

_Just so you kno-"_

"Hey Roxas…"

He stopped mid-note and turned to the girl beside him, "Yeah?"

Namine shifted slightly, "I have a question…"

"Well I might just have an answer."

She gave a small laugh before continuing, "I've noticed that lately… you've been coming up with a lot of love songs. Is there a special girl you're not telling me about?"

"No! I mean, well, n-not really." He stuttered.

The flaxen blonde didn't seem convinced. She scooted closer to him, "Are you sure?"

He let out a sigh, "Well there is this one girl…"

"Uh huh… Go on, tell me about her."

"She's really cute and sweet. She's so confident yet shy at the same time. She's pretty good at skate boarding, although she'd never admit it. She does so much for me and I don't know how I could ever repay her for it. I've known her for a long time and she's just… really special to me."

"If she's so special, then why don't you write a song just for her?"

Roxas gave a nod and a smile, "I think I'll do that."

"So, who_ is_ this perfect girl of yours?" Namine coaxed teasingly.

"Well, you know her…"

"It's Xion, isn't it?"

"No! It's-"

The door burst open and there stood Axel, his face contorted and panicked. The pair turned to him in concern.

Roxas cocked his head, "Wha-"

"You guys need to see this," Was all the redhead said.

The blondes glanced at each other nervously.

* * *

"He's what?"

"He's dyslexic! When you can't read! He's not a really smart guy like we all think. He gets tutored every Wednesday just so he can know what we're going over in class. He probably can't even read a third grade book." Seifer called out in front of a large crowd of students. He stood proudly on a picnic table and held a sign that was similar to the first one that hung on Roxas' locker.

Roxas clenched his fist before turning to Namine, "Are you sure you didn't tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything Roxas! I don't even talk to Seifer anymore. He's nothing but an ass!"

"Obviously." Axel chimed in.

The blonde girl gritted her teeth, "I'll take care of this."

Namine stomped up to the picnic table before hopping on top of it next to Seifer. She pushed his shoulder with a new found strength that caused him to stumble back. Seifer snickered, "Well hey baby, I knew you'd come back when everyone found out about that loser."

She merely stomped her foot on the table top, "What the hell is wrong with you! How dare you blurt out Roxas' personal information like that?"

"Because he's a freak, Namine. You don't need to be hanging out with freaks."

"He is _not_ a freak!" She demanded.

Roxas maneuvered to the picnic table and reached up to grab her wrist, "Namine, come on. Let's just go."

"Oh, well if isn't the freak himself! Don't want to face the music, huh? So you send Namine up here to fight you battle? What a chicken wuss thing to do, am I right?" He asked the crowd. Some agreed and some didn't make a sound.

A voice called up, "Hey Roxas, is it hard reading on a third grade level?"

Laughs interrupted from the crowd before another chimed in, "Yeah, or can you even read at all? Do you even know your letters from your numbers?"

Roxas' face fell and he snapped his head down. Sora dashed over and grabbed his brother's shoulders, "Come on, Roxas. Let's get you out of here."

The evil teasing continued before Seifer jumped in again, "You need your twin to fight your battles too?"

Out of the blue, a loud slap silenced the whole crowd. Seifer stood in shock for a moment before reaching up and grabbing his red cheek. Namine pulled her hand back before turning to the crowd, "Just because Roxas is dyslexic doesn't mean he's an idiot." She spun back towards Seifer, "He's got more talent in his pinky than you do in your entire being."

The crowd chimed out in a harmony of 'ohs' before Axel snickered with a, "Damn."

"Oh yeah? Why won't he just come up here and prove it?" Seifer sneered.

"Maybe because you're an asshole and just embarrassed him." Namine retorted.

Kairi glanced at Sora in disbelief at her sister's behavior, he glanced back at her as well. She's never been this pissed off before.

"So then there is not proof." He taunted.

"You know what, Seifer? He will prove it to you. At the Talent Show in three weeks. He'll blow you _all_ away."

Roxas' mouth dropped, "Namine!"

"And what's this 'special' talent of his, Namine, why don't you tell us?" He asked.

"You'll just have to see." She said.

Namine tossed her hair over her shoulder and stepped off the picnic table. She grabbed Roxas' arm and tugged him back towards the school, "Let's go."

The rest of their group of friends followed behind the pair in shock of all that had just happened. Although, Axel did make a point to turn around and flip Seifer off.

* * *

Roxas buried his face in his hands, "How could you do this?"

"I'm sorry! I was mad!" Namine cried.

"Well now I have to perform in front of the entire school or else Seifer will never let me live it down! I don't even know how he found out I was dyslexic!"

Hayner cut in, "Yeah, speaking of which, why didn't you ever tell us that?"

He sighed, "I didn't want you guys to think less of me."

"Roxas, we're your friends, we'd never do something like that." Xion said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know… It's just embarrassing."

Pence smiled at him, "It's okay, we don't think less of you and we all forgive you. Right?" His friends nodded in agreement.

Roxas let out a sigh, "Well I guess I'd better get to work writing a new song, huh?"

"Huh?" Namine cocked her head, "What's wrong with the six or seven we've already written?"

The blond boy smiled, "I want to do this one on my own. I want it to be a surprise."

Her eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."


	5. Chapter 5

_I really appreciate the awesome reviews I've gotten! Thanks you guys~ And I know my chapters are short but for future stories I'm trying to make them longer. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nope._

_-Ash_

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Roxas threw his Struggle ball up and down as he lie next to a notepad and pencil on the floor. He groaned and wrapped his other arm across his arms. There was a bang at the door that caused him to flinch, he dropped his ball and let it roll away on the floor. He rolled his eyes before calling out, "Come in!"

Ventus peaked his head in, "Hey, how goes it little bro?"

"Why are you here?" Roxas grumbled.

His older brother gave a mocking scoff and pretended to be hurt, "Well I see how it is. Sora told me what happened at school today." He said as he walked in.

"Great… Can you leave now?" The blond asked as he rolled over on his side.

"Well, being miserable on the floor isn't going to help you."

"I wasn't being-okay maybe a little. I was actually trying to write a song though. It's so much harder without Namine's help though." He replied picking up the pencil.

"Speaking of that, why _won't_ you let her help you with this one?"

"Because I want it to be for her."

"_Oh really?_ Why do you want to write a song for Namine, hmmm?" Ventus teased.

"Shut up. I just want to thank her."

"No, I think you _like_ her."

"Maybe a little."

Ventus grinned, "Ah ha! Why don't you tell her how you feel in the song? Write what she does or makes you feel or something!"

Roxas let out a groan as he sat up, "It's not that easy, Ven."

"Yes it is! Just look inside yourself."

"It's hard to do this when I can only write notes at school. She could pop in there at any given time."

The older brother gave a laugh, "That's actually the reason I came in here to begin with." He reached out into the hallway and pulled in a guitar case, "I want you to have this."

Roxas cocked a brow before opening the case. His eyes widened, "You're giving me Mickey?"

Ven plopped down beside his brother on the floor, "That I am! As much as I love this guitar, it's just not my calling like it is for you. I think I'll go into something more classical, like piano or violin. So, from now on, Mickey is all yours."

"Wow… thanks so much, Ven."

He scoffed, "Aw, it's nothing. I expect a cut of your allowance for this."

"Hey! You just said-"

"I'm teasing, Roxie, calm down."

"You ass."

"I'm an ass that just gave you a guitar and I'm about to help you write a song for your future girlfriend."

Roxas pulled the guitar from its case, "Thanks for the guitar and the offer, really. But I want to write this myself."

Ventus cocked his head, "You sure?"

His little brother smiled, "Yeah, I can do this. For her."

Ven's lips turned upward and he gave a nod, "Okay."

* * *

Roxas sat in his third period class silently. He tried to ignore the students that stared at him as if he were a flying pig. They probably wanted to see if his handwriting was jumbled or if he was even taking notes at all. Something like that probably.

"_Roxas Rollin to the principal's office, please." _The intercom sounded.

The boy gave a flinch as the student in his class gave a chorus of 'ohs'. His teacher rolled her eyes and began to quiet the class. She then sent Roxas on his way.

The blond peaked his head into the door, "You wanted to see me, Principal Xemnas?"

The large man nodded, "Yes, I'd like to ask you of the events that happened last Friday. It seems that Seifer held a rally at break and told everyone of your dyslexia?"

Roxas took a seat in a chair, "Oh. Yeah that. What about it?"

"You see, I was informed of it by a teacher and I just wanted to know what exactly happened. You know bullying isn't tolerated in this school, whatsoever."

He nodded, "Yes sir. He was holding up signs and telling people that I read on a third grade level and that I was an idiot. That's basically it."

"Your feelings were hurt though, right?"

"Um… Yeah. Quite a bit."

"Ah, I see. Well we'll punish him by suspending him from school activities, which means he's out of the talent show and his sports." The principal stated.

"Wait! Seifer signed up for the talent show?"

Principal Xemnas cocked a brow at the young man, "Yes…?"

"You can't take him out of it."

"I beg your pardon?"

Roxas sighed, "He's basically challenging me. I have to beat him to redeem myself. I can't just perform in it. I have to beat Seifer fair and square. I don't want to win because he had to be pulled out of it."

"Ah… I see where this is going. Well Roxas, since you have no record and you were the one that was bullied, I will only give Seifer detention and take him from his sports. He will still be able to compete in the talent show."

The blond gave a grin, "Thank you, sir. May I go?"

"Yes, you may."

Roxas turned to leave and opened the door before the principal spoke once more, "Ah, and Roxas?"

He glanced back, "Yes sir?"

"Good luck."

Roxas smiled and shut the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

_So yeahhh. This is the last chapter. I hadn't planned on this being so short originally but I have a lot of things I want to write. I want my chapters to be longer so I decided to go ahead and finish the stories I had that had really short chapters. I will be putting out some more Kingdom Hearts stories after I finish the ones I have. There's one I'm working on called "Spell Bound" and I'm really excited about that one! It's going to be much longer and the chapters will be a lot longer. So you can check that one out when I put that one out. Thank you for reading this story though! I know it was short and I'm lame for making it so short. But I might put out an epilogue or a bonus chapter or **something. **(I also have a cover for this story, but it's not colored. I'll put it up once it is!)_

_Thanks for your support!_

_**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own this. I'd have more money and wouldn't be writing fanfiction with my time. _

_-Ash_

* * *

_Chapter 6_

"The talent show is in two days, Roxie, are you nervous?" Namine asked as he guided her on his skateboard.

"I'm _extremely_ nervous, but I had a good teacher." He replied with a grin.

She gave a giggle before hopping off his board. He cocked a brow at her, "What are you doing?"

"Come on, you need to relax a little."

"Video games and sea-salt ice-cream… you're too good to me." He cooed as he hopped her bed with the ice-cream pop.

"Well, you've been so uptight; I figured we might as well do something you love."

He took the ice-cream bar out of his mouth and placed the controller on the bed, "There is something I love more than video games and sea-salt ice-cream."

Namine scoffed, "You're lying."

"I'm not, I lo-"

Namine's bedroom door burst open, "Namine! Sora just asked me out!"

The girl turned her gaze to her twin sister, "Really? That's awesome, Kai! You hear that Roxas? Your brother got some balls."

Roxas let out a chuckle, "Congrats."

"I have to go tell Xion! Oh my God this is so awesome!" Kairi squealed as she ran down the stairs.

Namine giggled, "So you were saying?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing. Let's get back to the game."

"If you say so."

* * *

It was the day. The Twilight Town High School Talent Show sign hung proudly in the large auditorium. The acts were allowed to go in and practice before the show. Roxas decided to wait until all the other acts left before he practiced. Instead of getting to practice late, he basically just got to the show early. This was it. It was time to shine.

The sky was black outside and Roxas stood nervously back stage. Namine and the rest of his friends arrived there early with him and had taken up the seats in the front row. He shifted his weight from side to side, anxiously glancing around. His stomach was in knots, he felt like he wanted to vomit. The guitar strapped to his back seemed to get heavier and heavier with each passing moment. This was his one chance to perform and show everyone what he could do. What Namine helped him learn how to do. The song was for her, he only hoped that she liked it.

Suddenly, a large meaty hand panged onto his shoulder, "Hey Lexy, you gonna sing us a cute song?"

The spiky haired blond gritted his teeth as he turned to the voice, "Seifer, what 'wonderful' talent do you have anyway?"

He grinned, "Karate. I'm sure_ Namine_ would love that."

"Shut up! Namine wants nothing to do with you, you ass."

Seifer held up his hands in defense, "Yikes, no need to get defensive. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a crush on her. But it seems that you don't have the balls to make a move like I do."

"I-I..." His voice trailed off as Seifer brushed past him with a push of the shoulder.

Roxas' stomach dropped as the announcer began calling out all the names of students that would be competing. Unfortunately for him, Namine signed his name on the list last minute (against his will), and now he was last in the lineup.

When Roxas heard his name called out, he wanted to run away right there. But he knew he had time to get over his nerves. The first student made their way out on stage and that's when it all began.

There were multiple types of acts, juggling, acrobatics, dancing, but Roxas had yet to see another singer. _Don't tell me it's only going to be me_. He sighed and watched as Seifer made his way out onto the stage. Seifer's act was pretty decent to say the least. He at least looked like he knew what he was doing.

His act finished up and as he made his way back stage he struck a grin at Roxas, "Beat that, Rollin."

Seifer strutted past him and Roxas muttered, "Oh I will."

* * *

This was it. After this last girl got off stage, it was his turn. It was now or never. He was either going to look stupid or awesome. He wasn't sure which it was going to be yet. He shook out his nerves and took a deep breath.

"Last but not least, we have... Roxas Rollin!" One of his teachers announced.

The blond boy gulped hard before walking out onto the stage. He grinned when he saw his friends jumping up and down in their seats for him and cheering. Axel did a few fist pumps as Roxas reached the microphone stand.

Roxas pulled his guitar out of its case before facing the microphone, as he began to speak he glanced down at his crush, "So, um, this is a song I wrote for my friend Namine who has helped me throughout everything I've had to deal with."

Axel let out a whoop and Roxas chuckled into the mic before strumming on his guitar. He gulped before letting the lyrics flow from his mouth,

"_I don't want another pretty face._

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul."_

He glanced down at Namine as he played a few cords, noticing how her cheeks had tinged pink. He smiled slightly before continuing the lyrics,

"_I know that you are something special._

_To you I'd be always faithful._

_I want to be what you always needed._

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me."_

The blonde girl began to smile lightly as she listened to his lyrics. Her cheeks flushed and she wanted to look away, but her eyes were only on him. He was singing to her and her alone. Namine realized that Roxas was pretty much confessing to her on stage in front of the entire school. She didn't care though, she returned his feelings and she was going to let him know. Axel let out a wolf whistle that made Namine giggle as she watched the boy she cared for on stage.

"_I don't want another pretty face._

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_You're the one I wanna chase._

_You're the one I wanna hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul."_

Roxas hit a few notes before gazing at Namine again. His eyes met hers and he smiled,

"_Your beautiful soul._

_Yeah."_

Namine flushed and looked down before staring back up at him with a smile.

"_You might need time to think it over._

_But I'm just fine moving forward._

_I'll ease your mind._

_If you give me the chance._

_I will never make you cry._

_C'mon let's try."_

When she grinned and nodded at him, the dyslexic guitarist felt his nerves wash away as he began to sway to his own beats as he sang the chorus once more before hitting a large note on the last word. The crowd clapped and cheered as Roxas continued onto the next verse,

"_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe, do you think you could want me to?_

_I don't wanna waste your time._

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it to."_

Roxas gestured to the fact he was on stage as he sang the next lyric,

"_There is nothing left to hide."_

The spiky haired boy sang the chorus once more before the beat changed a bit as he continued with the words,

"_I don't want another pretty face._

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_You're the one I wanna chase._

_You're the one I wanna hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste."_

The audience whooped as he hit another long note,

"_I want you and your soul._

_I don't want another pretty face._

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

_Ooh._

_Beautiful soul, yeah._

_Ooh, yeah._

_Your beautiful soul, yeah."_

Finally, his strumming stopped as his last note did. He sighed in relief when the audience hollered for him. The boy let out a small chuckle when he saw the crowd's reaction. He took a small bow before leaning into the microphone with a nod, "Thank you."

The principal came out on stage, clapping wildly for the blond boy. Roxas was about to make his way off the stage only to be stopped by the man's hand on his shoulder, "Where are you going Roxas? I think we have a very obvious winner right now."

The skater's eyes widened as he turned his head to the crowd. The entire room stood for him and cheered. His eyes searched the audience, seeing that the very people who made fun of him were clapping for him as well. Roxas felt his lips lift slightly as he moved his gaze to Namine.

Principal Xemnas tapped his shoulder, before handing the large trophy to Roxas. The boy removed his guitar and set it in its case before lifting the trophy above his head. Louder screams erupted from the crowd. Before he knew it, Namine was tackling him in a hug in front of everyone.

Roxas smirked, "Can you even be up here?" His voice sounded rang through the microphone, catching the blonde couple's attention.

Namine turned the mic away from them, but this only made the crowd die down. They were all desperate to hear the two. Unfortunately, the microphone picked up what they were saying anyway. She merely smiled at him, "I can be now."

"I take it you liked the song?"

She sighed, "I loved it. And if that was your 'Roxas way' of asking me to go out with you, then I accept."

The crowd 'awwed', causing the blonde girl to blush furiously. Roxas opened his mouth to speak only to be stopped by certain redhead's voice, "Nami, just kiss that bitch!"

Laughter sounded throughout the room, earning Axel a glare from the blond boy on stage. Finally, Roxas spoke, "I'm glad I did something right for once."

"You always do everything right." Nami replied before swiftly pressing her lips to his. The skater smiled against her lips before kissing her back. Namine tossed her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her lower back.

The blondes stood hand in hand as the trailed through the school. Seifer glared jealously at Roxas' back but the guitarist didn't even care. Judgment didn't matter. He never should have let other's opinions bother him. But he's just Roxas Rollin and he got the popularity, the greatest friends ever, and the girl. What more could he want?

* * *

_The End._


End file.
